Possible Diesel
by Kathy Hiester
Summary: Diesel decided he wants a relationship with Steph.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning to the smell of Christmas pines and cookies, this could only mean one thing Diesel was here.

Diesel is one of the two men in my life right now. There were three but Joe Morelli and I finally gave up for good. We actually had an adult conversation and decided we were better off as friends.

Besides Diesel I had my own personal superhero in the for of one Ricardo Carlos Manoso, also known as Ranger. Ranger owns and runs a company named Rangman. He is always there for me no matter how many cars I blow up, stalkers I accumulate and how many of his employees I break. Ranger has a strict no relationship policy and after one glorious, mind blowing night together we have become best friends. I love Ranger and have accepted the relationship that we do have will be what we are now and that's it. Tank, Rangers right hand man, has told me I am the closest Ranger has had to a real relationship and for that I am happy.

Now back to the reason I am lying in bed with my eyes closed contemplating the men in my life. Diesel is here or he was here. I am not sure an I don't want to open my eyes to find out. Diesel is what he calls an unmentionable. He just pops into my apartment unannounced and I mean he really pops in, if you turn around he is just there. I think that I love Diesel. Wait, I know I love Diesel but I think I am in love with him. Diesel used to show up in Trenton and in my apartment when he needed a place to stay when he had a job to do here but now he shows up two to three times a week just to hold me in his arms while we sleep. At least that it what I think and I am the queen of denial so maybe my thinking is just pure wishing. Now that I know Diesel is here in my apartment I don't want to open my eyes because I am afraid Diesel the Delicious will leave me or not want me like every other man in my life.

As the war within myself continues I hear a chuckle close to my ear. I open one eye and peep at the man himself. Diesel is in my bedroom.

"Morning Sunshine, I brought breakfast so get your sweet cheeks out of bed and into the shower.". Uh, as much as I love breakfast a few more hours in my thinking position is what I really wanted. I curled up in my covers and went to turn away from his prying, but gorgeous, blue eyes when he lifted me up covers and all and headed I to the bathroom.

"I've got big plans today Sunshine and you have to be ready. I need you in shorts and bring a swimsuit."

"D I have to work today. I am running out of time on three skips and I really need to pay my rent."

"Sunshine you have no excuses. Your skips have been brought in this morning and your rent is paid so we are going on our first date." Wait a minute. Did Diesel just say first date?

"Yes Sunshine, you heard right. We are going on our first date." Damn, I was talking out loud again. I really have got to learn brain to mouth control.

"Wait, who paid my rent?" Diesel was looking at me like I was insane. Well, I admit I probably am a little insane. I mean who else questions if there rent was paid.

"Technically I paid but before you get your panties in a wad it was your money from your Rangeman account." At this point I was very confused. Rangeman paid me by check hourly for any work I did.

"D, what are you talking about?" Well this is the only way I can find anything out. It's rediculous how much the men in my life have kept from me. With the exception of Diesel that is.

"Sunshine, You get ten percent of every capture rate that you do a distraction and a per diem rate for searches".

"You sir are wrong. I get paid hourly for any work at Rangeman."

"Actually Steph, you have the same contract as the guys and Ranger set up an account knowing that you would not accept the money. The account has close to a million in right now but you also have the same investment account as Lester and let me tell you that man knows how to pick them. Um you have two million in that account." I sat down hard. I really had no clue.

AN Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

OWNED BY J.E.- I just play around with them.

Last Time

"Actually Steph, you have the same contract as the guys and Ranger set up an account knowing that you would not accept the money. The account has close to a million in right now but you also have the same investment account as Lester and let me tell you that man knows how to pick them. Um you have two million in that account." I sat down hard. I really had no clue.

SPOV

I was given a lot of information this morning and it was really going to take a while for to process the information. I had a lot of money according to Diesel and the Rangemen were not only protecting me but also helping me create a better life. But on the other hand again people were keeping secrets from me. Why does everyone think that they can make decisions for me? Even Diesel does it. Look at today with my rent and skips. I have just about had it.

I decided then and there that I was not going to accept the money and if Diesel wanted a relationship with me in fact I decided if any of the Rangemen wanted a relationship of any type with me they had all better start coming clean. Diesel was looking at the floor and then the window. He was basically looking anywhere but at me. I knew this was not his fault and yes he did know about the money but it wasn't his place to tell me about but I had a few questions.

"D, how did you know about the money and how did you access my accounts?" Diesel looked at me in surprise. I guess he figured I would be in rhino mode and I was just not with him.

"Well, I talked to Lester about your skips so I could take you away for a day and as we were talking Lester commented that you didn't have to keep picking up low range skips and the conversation led from one thing to another." I just kept looking at Diesel so he continued. "You do know that Lester thinks of you as his sister right?" I nodded my head. Lester and I are very close and he is one of my best friends. "Well, Lester took it upon himself to negotiate your Rangeman contract and he set up your accounts so that he has total access. This way he can invest and move your money as he sees the need. He doubled your money and gave me the money to pay your rent." I just sat there. I mean I couldn't be mad at Lester. Actually my rhino mode went into kitten mode and I just accepted that they loved me and wanted what was best for me.

"So does that mean that Lester gave you permission to date me?" I looked at Diesel and he gave me a cat eating the canary grin.

"Oh Steph, He did give me permission to date you but if I hurt you at all I will never be heard from again. As a matter of fact he was worse than your dad." Wait, did Diesel say he talked to my dad.

"Yes Sunshine, I talked to your dad and let him know my intentions and that he should set another plate for family dinners. Your dad was surprisingly happy. In fact I had no clue that your dad hated Joe as much as he did."

Well my dad did hate Joe that was for sure. "So did you talk to my mom to?" I know I shouldn't have asked but my mom has been shoving Joe at me forever and honestly I don't like Joe that way anymore.

"Well, your mom came in while I was there. She listened to what your dad and I were talking about and then started slamming things around the kitchen." At this point Diesel took a deep breath before continuing. "She then came back in the room and spoke only to your dad. She told your dad that you and Joe were coming over for dinner. Your dad was floored. He stood up and actually yelled at your mom "Helen, she doesn't love Joe in fact she doesn't even like him and Diesel loves her and wants her for who she is. Now get it into your thick head or I am leaving. I am tired of you ragging on MY daughter." Your dad than ushered me outside and told me to not mind her. He shook my hand and I left with his blessing to pursue a relationship with you. I told you Lester was much worse." I started giggling. I couldn't help it. The thought that Lester was worse than my dad and the fact that Diesel had gone to my crazy family to get permission to date me was beyond hilarious.

I packed a few things in a duffel and grabbed Diesel's hand dragging him down the steps and outside. I decided that I was going to enjoy this day no matter what happened this morning. I headed towards my car only to have Diesel tug me towards a huge midnight blue H-2. I stopped at the sight. It was beautiful. Diesel took me around the back to the passenger side. It was then that I saw the license plate said Bomber1.

"Umm D?" I asked before he opened the car door. "Who's car is this?" Diesel looked at me.

"It's yours." Diesel smirked before opening the car door and scooping me into the seat and running around the other side. He jumped in the car and handed me a set of keys before pulling another set out of his pocket and starting the car. I buckled in and just started touching everything I figured it was my car so I could touch whatever I wanted.

"So if it is my car why do you have keys and who paid for it?" Diesel pulled out of my lot and started to head towards the turnpike.

"Well, I have keys because you are my girlfriend and if you want you can have keys to my Ferrari AND I paid for it."

"What do you mean you paid for it? I can't just take a car from you on our first date. Are you kidding me?" Diesel looked pained.

"Sunshine, I bought you a car because I want you safe. I know that you can buy your own car and take care of your self but listen I am not Ranger and I will not push you away because of what I do instead I will just do everything to keep you secure and protected. Dammit Steph I have thought a lot about this and I love you. I decided that I can't just be your friend and I can't give you up. For me to be happy I need you in my life and I am not willing to let my job interfere so you are taking the car."

I was stunned. I had no idea how much this meant, well, how much I meant to Diesel and what he was willing to do just to have a relationship with me. He really did love me.

"OK, D, I will accept the car and any other security measures that are within reason." I smiled at Diesel and grabbed his hand which was on the middle console. I started drawing little circles on the back of his hand to calm him down. I knew that Diesel was upset. He wasn't mad mind you just upset and honestly what he said was true. Ranger did say that he wouldn't have a relationship with me because of his enemies and I just accepted that fact. Diesel on the other hand was willing to have a relationship even if it might put me in danger at some point. Now to some people that would be selfish but to me that meant he loved me even more. He was taking the precautions but he was not taking away my choices. Well he could have let me pick out my own car but hey this car is fricken sweet. All of a sudden Diesel started laughing.

"What is so funny over there mister?"

"Your face is priceless. I have no clue what is going through your head but your emotions run right across your face." I started laughing too.

"So, where are we going?"

"I'm not telling but I think that you will like it. So you should just sit back and relax and enjoy how smooth and soundproof your new car is." So that is what I did and pretty soon I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**OWNED BY J.E.- I just play around with them.**

Last Time

"I'm not telling but I think that you will like it. So you should just sit back and relax and enjoy how smooth and soundproof your new car is." So that is what I did and pretty soon I was asleep.

SPOV

I awoke to Diesel standing at the passenger door lightly shaking me.

"C'mon Sunshine, we are here." I blinked and slowly looked around.

"Where is here?" I slowly sat up to get my bearings.

"The Smithsonian National Zoo, I figured we could walk around the zoo, see the exhibits and then dinner."

"That sounds so nice. I haven't been to a zoo since I was a kid and I have never been here or to any of the sights in DC for that matter."

"Well then we shall stay overnight and then go see some other things tomorrow." I am so glad that I packed a bag.

"I have always wanted one of those National Park Passports. I could get one here and then get it stamped all over. Oh my I am so excited." Diesel was just smiling at me as he handed me a small black backpack with pink skulls on it. I grabbed it and looked inside. It was filled with a nice digital camera, batteries, a pen and a National Park Passport. I had to ask him.

"How did you know?"

"I just know you. I know that you like peanut butter and olive sandwiches. I know that if you have a bad day you sit on the sofa, watch Ghostbusters and eat tastycakes and ice cream. I know that you hate pantyhose but love stilettos, I know that you are most comfortable sleeping in shorts and a shirt and that you put on extra mascara when you need confidence but yet with me you barely wear any at all and I know that I love you." I started tearing up. I couldn't help it. Diesel knows me, I mean, really knows me and he still wants a relationship. Diesel wiped the tears from my cheeks and grabbed a plain black backpack for him and off we went.

We walked leisurely around the zoo with Diesel and I taking random pictures of the animals and each other. He even stopped a few people and asked them to take our picture together. My favorite was when we were relaxing on a bench and Diesel had his head in my lap and just as the woman snapped the picture I looked at Diesel to see him looking at me. When I reviewed the picture I knew that this one would be framed and hung. Diesel was funny as he stayed around from the snake cages and acted out trying to get the attention of the baboons. We were in the park for six hours with Diesel pulling cold water and snacks out of his backpack to share. We just walked around holding hands and enjoying the beautiful day. He made sure I stopped for my passport stamp before we left for the day.

Diesel pulled my car into the Capital Hill Suites. I knew from the look the valet gave me that this place was expensive and top rate and I immediately felt insecure and under dressed. Diesel grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. After Diesel registered we took the elevator to our room. I was a little nervous. I was not sure if I was ready for that step with Diesel yet. When we got off the elevator Diesel led me to the room and opened the door. It was a two bedroom suite with a view of the rotunda. I immediately walked over and looked out the window to settle my nerves and gather my thoughts only to feel Diesel's arms wrap around me.

"There is no rush Sunshine. There are two bedrooms for a reason. I will not mess this up with you. I am in this for the long haul." I was so moved that not only did he know what I was thinking but that he felt the same way that I turned in Diesels arms and drew his head in for a kiss and boy was this a kiss. I felt moisture seep through my panties and knew I had to stop before I rushed in. I reluctantly broke off the kiss.

"I want this to work too." I told Diesel while looking into his eyes.

Diesel shoved me towards the left bedroom. "Go and look in the closet you have one hour before we leave to eat."

I scurried towards the bedroom and shut the door stripping off my clothes as I headed towards the closet. I only had one hour and no clue what was in the closet or where we were going. In the closet I found a beautiful dark blue dress and silver strappy four inch stiletto, the outfit was just perfect for me. When turned towards the bed I found a dark blue Victoria Secret's bra and matching thong. Oh my, Diesel really went all out. I hurried to the bathroom to take a quick shower and found un-open bottles of all my usual bath products. Diesel really had thought of everything. I hopped out of the shower and rushed through my grooming. I had a flashback to what Diesel said about my mascara and only put on one coat. He was right. I am nervous but this is Diesel and he has definitely seen me at my worst and yet he is still here. After dressing I looked at the clock and saw that I was right on time and ready on the dot. I opened the door and saw Diesel in a suit leaning against the wall talking on his cell phone. Well, there went these panties. I was just thinking that I needed to go change them when Diesel hung up and came towards me.

"Hello handsome, you look magnificent." Diesel still hadn't said anything and I started feeling self conscious. He then grabbed my hand and twirled me around.

"Sunshine, you look outstanding. I had no idea that the dress would look this good on you and if I can be honest I would really like to see how it looks on my bedroom floor." Diesel always had the way to make me feel better and more at ease and even dressed up he was still the same man and to be honest I would love to see this dress on his bedroom floor also.

Diesel didn't let go of my hand as he escorted me out of the room, into the elevator, through the lobby and into a waiting limousine. The driver gave me the once over before opening the door. Once I was ensconced in the back of the limo Diesel slid in next to me and put his arm around my shoulder drawing me close and tucking me into his side. I was hoping it was because he felt the need to be closer but the look on his face told me different.

"Are you ok D?" Diesel's hold tightened around me.

"Steph, it's been a long time since I have gone on a date and I have never been in a serious relationship so I am trying hard not to get upset for the way the driver looked at you." Did he just say he has not gone a date in a long time and that he has never been in a relationship? I really didn't know how to respond so I just snuggled in and kept listening.

"I haven't gone on a date since I met you. I couldn't be with someone when my heart was elsewhere and as for a relationship well, I never wanted someone the way that I want you. With you I want it all, I want the house and kids and family dinners that include our kids running and playing with their Uncle Lester. That part was from Lester not me." I started to giggle and wonder what he and Lester had really discussed but then I tuned into him as Diesel went on.

"The way the driver looked at you made me nuts. I wanted to punch him or at least poof him somewhere not so nice." OK that earned him a full out laugh with a snort. I decided to put him out of his misery by cupping his face and drawing him down for a sweet kiss knowing that the driver could see us though the clear glass before I hit the button and put up the privacy screen.

Diesel took this as a sign to continue with his ministrations to my lips and down my neck where he suckled on my collarbone leaving me breathless and wet, very, very wet. Diesel moved his hands down to my thighs and started tracing his fingers up towards where I really wanted them. I knew we needed to slow down but I really wanted to finish. My hormones were in overdrive and I hadn't had an orgasm in a long time. We were so into the feeling of each other that we didn't even feel the car stop or hear the door open. I felt the cool air and broke away from Diesel quickly trying to put my outfit to right. To say Diesel was not happy at being interrupted was a stretch, he was downright pissed. Diesel exited the car and then placed his hand in mine to help me out. The driver was still looking at us so Diesel brought my hand, which was still entwined with his, to his lips and brushed them across it. He then placed me in front of himself effectively cutting the driver off from any view as we walked into the restaurant.

Diesel had chosen The Washington Inn for our dinner. The place was perfect. Since we were right on time for our reservations we were taken right in and seated. The waitress took our wine order and Diesel ordered several appetizers for us to share and try. The mean was wonderful. Before our entrée's were brought out Diesel was back to his old self and not so uptight. Diesel had a strong reaction to the driver looking at me but yet he didn't have that kind of reaction from Lester or any of the Rangemen. I would definitely have to ask him about that later when we were back in our suite.

For dessert Diesel hade them bring out a tray with a little of each dessert so I could try them all. After dessert Diesel and I headed out to the car where he again blocked the driver from seeing me until I got in and then he immediately put up the privacy window. On the way back to the hotel we just held hands and cuddled not saying anything just enjoying being together. We arrived at the hotel and Diesel again placed himself between me and the driver. He did not even acknowledge the driver other than a slight nod and what I was guessing was a tip. We walked onto the elevator and Diesel pulled me in front of him and wrapped his arms around me resting his chin on my shoulder. We stayed cuddled like that until our floor and then we walked slowly to our door. Diesel opened the door and motioned me in with a little bow. I started to giggle. Between the wine and our adventures I was exhausted. I looked at Diesel who looked amused.

"OK Sunshine, go change and come out and pick out a movie. Let's just relax and veg out for a while."

"Just what I need after our long day today." Diesel smirked at my words.

"And don't forget we have a long day tomorrow too." I smiled at Diesel and headed to my room to change.

After grabbing my sleeping shorts, and by that I mean little, tiny boy shorts, and a tank top I changed quickly and headed towards the sofa to see what movies they had to offer. I slid on the sofa and waited for Diesel. After a few minutes he walked towards me with a blanket and a few pillows which I assumed he took off his bed. He was dressed in basket ball shorts and a t-shirt which clung to all the right places. He motioned me up and after I stood he put the pillows down and laid down on the wide sofa grabbing my hand and pulling me to lay in front of him which I did and then he covered us up as I snuggled into his chest.

"D, Can I ask you a question?" I felt him nod. "How come you got all upset about the driver yet you don't get upset about Lester and the rest of the Rangemen?" I felt his heart speed up just a little.

"Lester and the guys only have your best intentions at heart and they all look at you as a little sister. They will do their best to protect you and the encourage you to do your best. They love you as part of their family. Now if I can be honest I will probably be possessive with you when Ranger is around but that is only because I know that he has feelings for you but I also trust you and him and know that he has become one of your best friends." I laid my head against Diesel's chest trying to let him know that he should feel secure in my feelings.

"I will never ever betray your trust." I heard and felt Diesel sigh in relief or what I thought was relief. I grabbed the remote and started the movie.

I had chosen the new Nightmare on Elm Street because let's face it Kellan Lutz is hot and I like scary movies and well the hotel didn't have Ghostbusters. I was so warm, fuzzy and safe lying against Diesel that I barely made it past the first Freddy killing before drifting off to dreamland.


	4. Chapter 4

**OWNED BY J.E.- I just play around with them.**

Last Time:

I had chosen the new Nightmare on Elm Street because let's face it Kellan Lutz is hot and I like scary movies and well they didn't have Ghostbusters. I was so warm, fuzzy and safe lying against Diesel that I barely made it past the first Freddy killing before drifting off to dreamland.

SPOV

I woke up in my bed alone. I was disappointed but yet happy. I wondered how I got there. Diesel must have carried me in and then I was disappointed all over again because I missed it. I smiled to myself before hauling myself up and to the bathroom to take care of my morning necessities. After dressing in jeans and nicer t-shirt I remained barefooted as I went out to find Diesel. I found him all right. He was leaning across a small table in his boxers and just his boxers laying plates out that he had grabbed from a trolley behind him. He must have ordered us breakfast. I calmly coughed to let him know I was watching but he just smiled and kept continuing setting the table. His hair was wet so I knew he was fresh from the shower and I could smell the scent that is undeniably Diesel. He looked mouthwatering and I hoped I got to see him dressed like this on many occasions.

Diesel finally finished his task and turned and walked towards me. I couldn't move. He came close enough to snag me around the waist and drag me close to him before tilting my head and kissing me senseless. This went on for several minutes before I felt the need growing or I should say his need was growing and the boxers were not doing anything to hide it before Diesel pulled away.

"OK Sunshine first breakfast, then we check out and see the sights in DC. I also got us on the tour for the White House so no phones, cameras well basically anything for that part of the trip." I nodded at Diesel that I understood. "Let's get started then." Diesels still held me.

"Umm, D. You know that you have to let me go se you can get dressed and we can eat right?" He just held on tighter.

"I just don't want this to end" he said sadly. I smiled up at him to see him frowning.

"So why would it?" I asked him.

"Well when we get home things will be different. I will be working though not with my powers but instead the job that made me a millionaire." Diesel was trying to be mysterious but Ranger had checked him out and I was privy to all the information.

"So you are going to create video games again and only take special cases that the unmentionable powers that be need your help on?" Diesel's mouth dropped open and he looked shocked that I knew this information. "C'mon D, I already knew about the powers that be and I have known that you created the Modern Warfare and a couple other big time video games. Why would you think that made a difference to me?"

"Well let's look at your history. You married a lawyer, dated a cop, an Army Ranger and your best friend was a Seal and a Ranger. The question is why would you want to date a super natural nerd like me?" Diesel looked heartbroken.

"Because maybe just maybe I fell in love with his tenacity and that he knows my little idiosyncrasies and still want to try a relationship with me and the way he tries to save me from harm without taking my freedom away oh and let's not forget the way he looks in his boxers." By the time my little speech was done Diesel had a grin from ear to ear.

"Do you really mean it?" I looked at him curiously wondering which part he was questioning. I went over the little rant in my head.

"Did I mean what?" Diesel picked me up can I put my legs around him causing his growing heat and hardness to line up with my core. I could feel the heat radiating off of Diesel right through my jeans and thong.

"Do you really love me?" Oh Shit. I didn't even realize that I said it. Of course I meant it but wasn't it to soon to let the proverbial cat out of the bag? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What the hell am I going to do? Well I might as well as admit it now.

"Yes D, I do and honestly I have for a while but I was too afraid to admit it." Diesel brought his head down and kissed me. This kiss was passionate and filled with love. I had never felt a kiss like this. We continued to kiss and I was unconsciously grinding trying to gain the friction I that I frantically needed and wanted. Diesel carried me into his room and gently laid me on the bed before pulling away. I whimpered with need. Diesel smirked and slowly unbuttoned my jeans.

"We are not going all the way but I want to take care of you. Can I please do that Sunshine?" I nodded. I was so worked up I couldn't say anything.

Diesel continued to unbutton my jeans and slowly slipped his hand under my thong and teased my bundle of nerves. I almost lost it right then and there with just one touch. He continued down and teased my outer lips before letting one finger enter me gently pushing in and pulling out. I wanted more NO I needed more. Diesel continued his ministrations as he wreaked havoc on my lips and neck. I felt my orgasm fast approaching and as he flicked my clit I came. I screamed his name and felt my top become wet. As I came out of the euphoria I looked at Diesel who looked so satisfied I realized what the wet spot was on my top. I felt my top and then looked at Diesel again who was blushing profusely.

"Ummm Steph, I am so sorry" he said sheepishly.

"For what?"

"I have not done that in a long time. Actually since I met you I have not kissed anyone. I am so sorry that I messed up your top."

"D, listen to me. I love that you responded that way to me. I can't believe that just touching me did that to you but I am happy that it did."

Diesel looked at me with love and affection. "It was just knowing that I was the one creating those feelings and how responsive you were to me. I couldn't help it. You flooded the room with love and lust and I guess I got caught up in it."

We were wrapped in each other but I needed to change and we needed to eat so I started untangling myself. Diesel sighed.

"I guess we should get up" he acquiesced. I shook my head yes and moved off the bed just as my stomach growled causing him to laugh.

"OK Sunshine, you go change and I will get dressed and meet you at the table for breakfast." I scooted out of the room quickly because even though I just had a Diesel induced orgasm I was ready for another one.

Diesel and I quickly ate the cold breakfast and checked out throwing our bags in the back before heading out. He had scheduled our tour as our first stop due to not being able to take anything with us. We entered the White House after a search and I hate to say this but the Rangemen were so much better than the secret service. These guys looked bored and the way they searched well lets just say that I could have snuck in almost anything. The tour was not as impressive as I thought it would be but it was nice. An hour later found Diesel and I heading back to the car to gather our packs and off to see the other sights.

I walked the steps at the Lincoln Memorial and proceeded to pretend I was Rocky Balboa. I know that it was not the correct steps but it did earn me a hug and a kiss from Diesel and a stamp for my passport. Diesel laughed as I the shop had all the stamps but I refused to stamp my book until I was at each and every location. I was so impressed at the Vietnam and Korean memorial and the World War Two memorial was inspiring and beautiful. I found the Washington Monument to be a little boring but the parks were beautiful.

We stopped for dinner at this little eatery and just talked. Being with Diesel was so natural that I really had no feelings of uncertainty about trying this with him. We decided to head back to Trenton and during the car ride home I received a call from Lester.

"Hey Beautiful, how was your date?"

"We are on our way home now actually and it was fantastic." I was smiling from ear to ear with one hand on my phone and the other on Diesel's thigh gently drawing circles.

"So what did you think about the car?" Lester asked hesitantly.

"I love it but how did you know?"

"Diesel has been planning this for a while so I sort of helped him out a bit." Lester sounded like he was afraid I was going to go into rhino mode but you know what I didn't care that Diesel talked to him it just showed how much Diesel cared.

"Thank you Lester." Without even a goodbye I hung up the phone and laid my head on Diesel's shoulder falling asleep knowing I was safe and secure.


	5. Chapter 5

**OWNED BY J.E.- I just play around with them.**

Last Time:

"Thank you Lester." Without even a goodbye I hung up the phone and laid my head on Diesel's shoulder falling asleep knowing I was safe and secure.

SPOV Continued

I woke up while I was snuggled into Diesel's chest as he was carrying me into my apartment. I decided to just pretend I was still sleeping so I could enjoy being in my boyfriend's arms. My boyfriend. God I loved saying that. Diesel chuckled before saying "I know you're awake but don't worry I like having you in my arms just as much as you like being there".

I just snuggled in even further and Diesel opened my apartment door without putting me down. Once in the apartment Diesel kicked the door closed and carried me to my bedroom and laid me on the bed. He gently kissed my lips and went to leave when I grabbed his hand. This was the moment that I decided my fate.

"Please stay with me. I am not saying that I want us to have sex but I don't want you to leave."

Diesel kissed my head and turned around, walked out of the room and I started crying. I heard the locks on the door go and I was alone or at least I thought so but a few seconds later Diesel walked back in sans coat.

"Sorry Sunshine, please don't be upset. I just wanted to lock the door and make sure that we were secure." Diesel's face was full of regret.

"No I'm sorry" I said. "I guess I am just so used to the men in my life walking out and leaving me that I was letting my insecurities get the best of me."

Diesel kicked off his shoes and sat me up to undress me. I let him. I am always in so much control that it was nice to let someone else take the helm for a while. I mean I have never really had someone take care of me.

"D, when you take care of me I feel cherished. No one has ever taken care of me before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my mom was always trying to make me into Valerie and my dad was never home. The Dick wanted me to take care of everything for him so he could concentrate of his law office but in reality it was so he could screw around. Joe never did anything for me except yell and scream and I don't count Ranger because he wasn't a relationship."

Diesel looked at me sadly and finished stripping to his boxers before lying next to me and gathering me in his arms. He rocked me gently placing kisses on my forehead and hair until I fell asleep.

I woke up warm and secure but having to go to the bathroom so bad. I tried to wiggle out from under Diesel's arm without waking him but he just gripped me tighter.

"D, I gotta get up." It didn't work. So I tried again just a little louder.

"C'mon D, I really gotta go. I will be right back." He finally let me go and I scrambled to use the bathroom and brush my teeth and hair before going back and climbing in with Diesel.

Diesel rolled over towards me and propped himself up on his elbow and slowly drew his knuckle from my forehead to my chin caressing my face.

"Don't you have to work today?" he asked.

"Well I should go to Vinnie's and then Rangeman but with everything you told me I don't ever have to work again if I don't feel like it." Diesel was smiling.

"OK Sunshine, maybe talking you into what I want will be much easier than I thought." The whole time he was talking he was rubbing small circles on my bare stomach. At this point he could ask me anything and I would probably say yes.

"OK big man ask away" I said to Diesel playfully.

Diesel continued his ministrations and placed a kiss on my nose.

"While I was holding you when you were sleeping I was watching the shadows play across the walls and I noticed that your windows have no security locks and there is a fire escape right there. When I was talking to Lester he explained that he doesn't need a key to break in plus I already know how many stalkers have broken in. What I am trying to say is will you please move?" I was already planning on moving. I had been for a while now even before I found out about the money. Lester had talked to me about my security and how easy it was for someone to get in here and honestly I was really looking forward to a change.

"I was already planning on it. I was going to look for a more secure place that Rangeman monitors." Diesel looked at me and then put his head down. He said something so fast I couldn't catch it. I had to ask him to repeat it.

"Can you please help me buy a house? Now before you say anything I know that you are not ready for that yet and our relationship is to new but I would really like your help in buying a house that we both like. I mean I hope that you are spending a lot of time there so you should like it too." I took my time to formulate an answer. This was big. I mean Dickie already had a house which I moved into and with Joe I had some things there but I didn't help with picking out anything thing for the house but since both of the houses predated my relationships I had never done anything like this before. This was a huge responsibility. My face must have been showing my dilemma because Diesel looked worried.

"Steph, Sunshine, I am not asking you for anything other then your input. I just want you to be comfortable at any house that I buy. Honestly this is a pretty big decision and I am excited to be able to put down roots." I could see the sparkle in his eyes with his pleasure of the thought of having a home.

"OK D, I will be glad to help you." I kissed Diesel quickly and hopped up when I heard a knock on the door.

I quickly threw on my robe and went to the door throwing it open knowing it was Lester. Lester stopped by almost every morning with coffee and donuts. Well to my surprise this morning Lester had three coffees.

"Morning Les" I said with a smile.

Lester walked in and kissed my cheek as usual before heading to the kitchen talking the entire way (which wasn't to far considering I lived in a cracker box).

"So my beautiful best friend what has you so chipper this morning? Usually I have to break in and then drag your ass out of bed by force just to get you started and today you are bouncing around like a puppy on crack. For pete's sake I am even an hour late." Lester finally shut up and I was just lifting a cup of coffee from the carrier when Diesel walked in. He fist bumped Lester and grabbed a coffee. Lester did not seem surprised or upset that Diesel was here. We quietly drank our coffee and I was about halfway through when I stood and went to grab a shower. I really didn't need too but I enjoyed my job and wanted to go see Lula and Connie.

After my shower I walked in to the kitchen where Lester and Diesel were still sitting at the table talking. They finished up their sports conversation and Lester turned to me "Beautiful do you want me to come with and look for a new apartment for you? Diesel told me that you consented to moving and I have a few ideas that might appeal to you. Unless you want to buy a house, I can also help you with that."

I looked from Diesel to Lester and tried to keep my anger in check. They were just acting on a decision that I already made and they were allowing me to make my own decisions so I calmed myself and listened to the two of them.

"Sunshine, whatever you want to do is fine I just want you safe. Lester and I have been talking and we have a few ideas for places with outstanding security but remember this is totally your decision."

I nodded my head before I grabbed Lester and gave Diesel a quick kiss as I pulled Lester out the door. Lester and I had taken to working together for Vinnie I would help him with the medium and high bonds and he would help me with my bonds. Rangeman was happy because we had a one hundred percent capture rate so they didn't argue too much about our partnership.

Lester and I arrived at the Bail Bonds office quickly and as usual when Lester drove there as a parking space right out front. We hopped out and headed into the office only to have the door pulled open by Lula.

"Hey it's white girl and sexy. You haven't been here in a while. I thought you were in a third world country but even my man Tank wouldn't tell me anything." I glanced at Lester and tried to raise my eyebrow but I knew it was hopeless. I had never been able to do that. Connie wasn't in so Lula gave Lester and I our files and with a quick good bye we were out the door.

Our normal routine included pickup the files and head to Rangeman to figure out our plan of action and by noon we were out on the road again. I had also started training at Rangeman so I had to fit that in as well. Since Lester and I had quite a few skips we decided to search and plan all day, hit the gun range and then pick up the skips tomorrow.

I sat at my desk until lunch and Bobby showed up and off we went to Pino's with Lester. The three of us often went to lunch together and as usual the attention turned to my love life.

"So what happened on your date?" Leave it to Lester to mention my date in front of Bobby.

"Date, what date is that Steph?' See I knew it. The man can't let anything slide. I decided to just let Lester talk to Bobby since he was the one who brought it up.

"Steph went on an over night date with Diesel." Bobby's one eyebrow went up. They must take classes to learn that. I have tried for years and I still can't do it. Bobby looked at me and then back to Lester.

"You let her go on an overnight date with Diesel?" Bobby asked Lester. Whoa, since when does Lester have a say in whom and how I choose to date? I was just about to say something when Lester started.

"I definitely have no say in who Steph dates and you of all people should know that. She does what she wants when she wants and besides it's not like we don't know Diesel."

Hmm Lester made some good points. Let's see what Bobby has to say to that. My head was going back and forth like I was at a tennis match. I was starting to enjoy the hilariousness of my best friend and a man that I consider a brother.

"We know Diesel as a business contact but how do we know how he will treat Steph? I mean look at Joe, he was cheating on her the whole time and we never knew it."

Bobby has point but I never trusted Joe the way I trust Diesel. Diesel has never tried to change and manipulate me the way Joe had.

"Listen Bobby, I trust Diesel. I know that Diesel would never cheat on Steph or treat her bad for that matter. In fact I think that he will be the one person that can take on Steph and be the person she needs."

I threw my eyes back to Bobby for the retort and kept eating my meatball sub. I am glad that I decided to keep quiet this was actually fun.

"Ok so you think that you trust Diesel but how do you know and why do you think that he could be the one for Steph?"

My eyes flew back to Lester.

"Because he said so and I believe him."

I looked back at Bobby.

"OK then." Bobby looked at me then. "You have my permission to date Diesel." That was it I started laughing so hard I was crying. These men are my family and I just can't find it in my head or my heart to be mad at them. Lunch was fun with my boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**OWNED BY J.E. - I just play around with them.**

Last Time:

"OK then." Bobby looked at me then. "You have my permission to date Diesel." That was it I started laughing so hard I was crying. These men are my family and I just can't find it in my head or my heart to be mad at them. Lunch was fun with my boys.

SPOV Continued

We finished up our lunch and headed back to Rangeman for work and training. This afternoon I was headed to the gun range with Hector to work on my gun handling. I had found through my training that even though I don't like gun I was actually an excellent shot and according to Hector and Tank I was one of the best in the company only second to Hal who was a sniper. I was going to start sniper training. Not that me being a sniper would ever be of use but Hector was offering and it sounded like fun. When I hit the range Hector was waiting for me.

"Hey, Estefania. How are you?" Yes hector speaks almost perfect English but apparently only around me. When we are out with the guys he acts like he is not bilingual.

"Hola, Pappi." Hector loved when I called him that. Hector does not bat for my team but wow is he hot and he always has my hormones in a jumble. I think that it is him being unattainable that get me. He is another one of my extended family.

"So Estefania, I hear you have a new Pappi." How did Hector hear about Diesel so fast? I bet that damn Lester has been gossiping again.

"Hector, no matter who comes into my life you will always be Pappi to me. That is unless one of your boy toys has a problem with it." Hector looked amused.

"If one of what you call my boy toys had a problem with it they would be my boy toy no longer. You are my family and you have first dibs on calling me Pappi. As a matter of fact that is what your children will call me too" Hector smirked.

I put on my ear and eye protection and grabbed a gun effectively shutting off any more talk of my children. I glanced at Hector who was laughing so hard he was crying. What is it with these guys teasing me today? Hector and I worked and trained diligently for well over my allotted range time but by the time we finished I could effectively load, unload, take apart, put together and clean the gun of the week. Shooting is not hard for me so we train more for the actual gun itself. After cleaning up our mess I kissed Hector on the cheek and left him on four while I went onto five to find Lester.

I got off the elevator and headed to Lester's cubicle to beg a ride home. I got there and Lester was on the phone. He held up his finger and from the one sided conversation I heard Les was finalizing his date for the night. I drifted off for a few minutes coming back to earth when I heard him say "My best friend is also coming with a date." My eyebrows went up and Lester hung up smiling.

"Hello Beautiful. Are you ready to go?" I nodded at Lester and on the way out of the office I grabbed my purse and we headed down to the garage and hopped into Lester's car.

The ride was like any other until we were almost at my apartment. Here is where Lester dropped the bomb that I was going out with Diesel, Lester and a new girl named Tara. I had one hour to be ready and then we were going to Rossini's. Rossini's is a real nice place and I love the crème brulee there.

"Really Les, you didn't ask me if I wanted to go and I don't know if Diesel has plans or not." Lester held his hands up.

"Whoa Steph, I talked to Diesel when you were down with Hector and he said he had no plans tonight so the two of you could go." The last time I went on a double date with Lester the female he was with ended up thinking that because she was meeting his sister, i.e. me, Lester was proposing marriage.

"Les, I really don't want to do this. The last time didn't turn out to well and you didn't talk to me for three days after the date. Please don't make me do this." I was begging. Diesel and I were in a new relationship and as much as I didn't mind him being around the guys I wasn't secure enough to be around other women with him yet. Especially women like I knew Lester dated. Lester dated buxom, rail thin, blonde more often than not model types and I was just me. Curly haired, not so rail thin, needed a push up bra, Stephanie Plum.

"What has you so upset Steph? I mean really its just dinner." Lester being a guy really didn't get it. His just dinner was a torture session to compare me to whatever other women were around. I was just not ready.

"You don't get it. The women you go out with are gorgeous and I just don't compare. You know what Les whatever I will go. It doesn't really matter. The inevitable will just happen sooner." Lester looked at me with sad eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad Steph and what do you mean the inevitable?" I lowered my head and looked at Lester's boots.

"I mean it's inevitable that Diesel will realize that I am not good enough for him and you flaunting your beautiful woman in front of him will just make him realize it sooner." With that I turned and ran in the doors and up the stairs to my apartment not even waiting for the elevator. I pushed my way through my door barely unlocking it and ran to my bedroom locking everyone out. I decided to get into my thinking position and just go to dinner as I am, well, I will change clothes but who cares about anything else. I laid there until I only had 15 minutes until the guys got here and then hopped up and threw on the first dress I laid my hands on. It just so happened that the dress I picked was a dress bought on the Rangeman credit card for a distraction which meant it was very short, and very low cut. I grabbed some shoes and a clutch making sure to transfer everything I needed and headed to the living room. When I walked in I saw Lester and Diesel lounging on the sofa. Both men looked relaxed and comfortable while I felt like my nerves had just been electrocuted. They were wearing dress slack and button up shirts in fact if my nerves weren't so crazy right now my hormones would probably be in an uproar.

Diesel stood, walked over and brushed a kiss across my lips. I just ignored the flurry of emotions that ran through my body and got right into it.

"OK lets go, I want to get this over with." I motioned to both the men to get out the door. As they passed me Diesel looked concerned and Lester looked sad. Oh well bully for them. We took the elevator in deference to my heels and walked outside. Lester had his Lexus as that was his group date car. When it was just him and a woman he took the mustang. I walked over to my car.

"Steph, where are you going?" Lester asked.

"I am driving myself." This way when I needed a way home I wouldn't have to call a cab. I didn't tell them that but they don't need to know my contingency plans for everything.

"C'mon Steph, just get in the Lexus it will be fine. I promise you." At this point Diesel just kept looking between me and Lester. I guessed that Lester had not told him about our little argument this afternoon.

"Fine Les have it your way. I mean you always do anyway." I climbed into the back of the Lexus. Diesel slid in next to me and grabbed my hand clutching to like I was a life raft and he was drowning. I tried to smile at him for reassurance but I just could not do it so instead I leaned my head into his shoulder and closed my eyes.

I must have drifted off for a few minutes and I came to when the passenger door slammed. I was right of course the woman in the passenger was everything I described and more. She turned in her seat and introduced herself but she barely looked at me instead all of her attention was focused on Diesel. Lester, who had just got in the car and Diesel didn't seem to notice. I pulled away from Diesel and stared out the window while little miss fancy pants, also know as Tara, engaged the men in conversation.

We pulled up at Rossini's, got out of the car and after a stern warning to the valet about the condition of the car we entered the restaurant. Lester gave his name and we were seated immediately. We were seated at a round booth in the back of the restaurant which gave the illusion of privacy. Tara and Lester were sitting sort of across from me and Diesel with a space in the back of the booth where I out my purse. The waitress came and we ordered drinks before picking up the menus. After our drinks came and we ordered Tara started asking Diesel and Lester questions totally ignoring me so I took this as a sign to just sit and shutup. I was in my own little world when I felt Diesel nudging my foot. I looked over at him.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"Did you hear any of the conversation?"

"Nope, but then again none of it was directed at me so why would I?" Tara looked at me with a scowl.

Diesel put his arm around me and pulled me close before whispering in my ear. "Sunshine, she has nothing on you. Don't let her get to you." Yeah well he must not have been paying attention. I glanced at Lester who was looking at Tara with disdain. I decided to freshen up while we waited for our meals.

"Will you excuse me please while I freshen up?" Diesel moved and being the gentlemen he is he took my hand to help me up. Not even looking at Lester and Tara I headed to the woman's restroom. After taking care of business I went to wash my hands and ran into Tara. I moved past her to the sink only to have her follow me and lean against it.

"So what is it with you and Diesel? He is hot and made of money. What are YOU doing with him?" Wow Lester really picked a winner. I didn't say anything. I couldn't. I just finished washing my hands and went back to the table with Tara trailing behind me. Just as we sat down our food came. I couldn't eat. I knew Tara was right. Tara kept looking at me smugly and Lester kept looking between Tara and me. Diesel seemed oblivious to what was going on but I could feel his concern. Lester tried to start a conversation with me.

"So Beautiful, are you ready for tomorrow? We are going on to have a long day." Tara looked at me and then at Lester.

"What's going on for tomorrow and why are you spending the day with HER?" Tara's emphasis was on the word her and the way she said made me feel even lower.

"Well, Steph and I are partners. We work together everyday and tomorrow we have a lot of skips to pick up. We both work for Rangeman." Tara was looking at Diesel the whole time Lester was talking.

"What about you Diesel? What are you doing tomorrow?" Tara was really starting to push my buttons. Diesel just looked at her dumbfounded and then he jumped up. He sat back down after looking under the table. The waitress came and took our dessert order and cleaned off our table. The whole time Diesel kept getting closer and closer to me. When she left Diesel looked at Tara.

"I am working tomorrow why do you ask?"

"Well I would love to see how games are designed maybe I could come watch you. What do you think?" Tara was trailing her finger down her neck to her décolleté the entire time she was talking. Les looked at me and I shrugged as in an I told you so gesture. Diesel was getting red.

"Are you seriously hitting on me with your date and my girlfriend sitting right here?" Diesel was pissed and it was really starting to show. Tara started to back pedal.

"Well no, I am just really interested in gaming." Tara was growing flustered as Lester moved away from her.

"Really and how do you even know that I design games? I know Lester didn't tell you and you have never met my Steph so how do you know what I do for a living and how much money I have?" First of all did Diesel just call me his Steph? Oh and here I sit being such a bitch to him.

"Well, Lester told me who you were so I checked you out."

"That doesn't make any sense because I don't design games under my own name." Diesel looked at Lester.

"Where does she work?" Lester looked at Diesel to try and help him put it together.

"At the Trenton Trust bank." Diesel stood up and grabbed my hand. He looked at Lester.

"Holy Shit. Lester I just figured it out. She somehow accessed my bank account." Lester and Diesel both looked at Tara who was really looking uncomfortable right now. Lester stood up and crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"Well hell, all I hear about is Steph this and Beautiful that and I wondered why anyone would be with her. I mean I had seen her picture on the paper before and I knew there was nothing special about her. So when Lester asked me to double with the two of you I checked Diesel out. I have access to incoming wire transfers and there are not many people named Diesel. I saw that you get transfers for a lot of money from a company called Bungee so I looked them up and saw that they make video games so I just put two and two together." Diesel looked at Tara and then at Lester and then back to Tara.

"You do realize that I will be talking to the bank president tomorrow. Anyone who accesses confidential information for their own gain does not belong working for a bank." Diesel said to Tara who looked mortified. I wondered how man other times Tara did this. Lester looked at Tara.

"Now why don't you tell me what you said to Stephanie in the ladies room?" Lester looked pissed.

"I just wanted to know why Diesel would be with HER. I mean look at me and look at her. Why would someone pick me over her?" At this point Diesel had my one hand while Lester had my other.

"Why would someone pick Steph over you? Well let's see. Steph is beautiful, kind, tenacious, non-judgmental, funny but above all else she is family to me." Wow Lester really loved me, as a sister of course. Les then looked at Diesel.

"Sunshine means the world to me she is the light in my soul, she is the most gorgeous person in the world and I love her with all my heart. You Tara are nothing but a soul stealing, over inflated bimbo who as of tomorrow will be unemployed as well." At this point Diesel turned me around and we started to walk out only to hear Tara say:

"What Bitch are you hiding behind the men?" That was it I had it and tore away from Lester and Diesel and flew back and over the table drilling miss fancy pants right in her nose. Diesel lifted me off of her.

"Listen Bitch you will never be good enough for any of my guys and let me tell you that I have the connection to make you disappear like smoke." Tara just laid there bleeding and when the waitress came with the bill Lester gave her enough to cover any damages as well as the bill and we walked out leaving the bleeding bitch behind.


	7. Chapter 7

**OWNED BY J.E. - I just play around with them. I am so sorry that updates are slowing but with real life and working 2 jobs I am mucho busy. **

Last Time:

"Listen Bitch you will never be good enough for any of my guys and let me tell you that I have the connection to make you disappear like smoke." Tara just laid there bleeding and when the waitress came with the bill Lester gave her enough to cover any damages as well as the bill and we walked out leaving the bleeding bitch behind.

SPOV Continued.

I was shaking by the time we got to the car. Lester opened the back door and hustled me in while Diesel crawled in the back seat from the other direction. I buckled in and leaned against the glass with tears streaming down my face. No matter what I said to the bitch I still didn't believe most of what I said but for that bitch to look into Diesel's personal business just wasn't right. No matter how the guys felt about me I would protect them with my life. I felt Diesel's hand rubbing circles on my back trying to sooth me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lester glancing in the rear view mirror every few seconds. He finally spoke.

"What really happened in the ladies room Steph?" I looked at Lester.

"Exactly what she said but she left out that I didn't say anything and came back to the table. That's it. She didn't lie." Lester looked at Diesel who continued to rub my back.

"Why didn't you say something to her?" Lester asked.

"Why should I? Everything she said is true. I mean I wonder all the time what you guys see in me." Diesel stopped rubbing my back and unbuckled my seat belt while simultaneously turning me towards him.

Diesel grabbed my chin and raised my eyes to meet his.

"Sunshine, you are an amazing person and the guys care about you because you accept who they are. I love you and only you. Does this happen a lot?"

"Almost every time that I go out with the guys women seem to become these jealous sea witches who go out of their way to make my life hell. They follow me to the bathroom or the bar or anywhere they can get me alone to make sure I know that the guys are only with me because they pity me." Lester pulled into my parking lot and shut off the engine but none of us moved. Lester turned around as far as he could and looked at me.

"Steph, Beautiful, the guys and I are not with you out of pity in fact we think that you are with us because you pity us. We are with you because you allow us in and you are not afraid of us. You hug us, hell, most of our family won't even hug us. You are our family and we are yours."

"OK Lester, I get it. I should stop with the pitying, whinny bullshit and go back to being the Stephanie Michelle Plum that is your best friend." Lester smiled and we fist bumped. I opened my door and hopped out followed by Diesel and Lester I made my way into the apartment building. I had a new attitude. No longer was I going to feel that I didn't deserve Diesel, no longer was I going to feel that the guys pitied me. They all loved me for being me. I am Stephanie, hear me roar.

The three of us ran up the stairs and to my apartment door. When I went to unlock the door I noticed that the door was already unlocked. Diesel put me behind him so I was between him and the wall while Lester pulled a gun and slowly opened the door. He walked inside and all of a sudden I heard him yell.

I jumped around Diesel and ran into the apartment before he could even process what I was doing. Lester was under Tank and damn if they didn't look funny.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I yelled at the mass of men sprawled on my floor. Tank jumped up leaving Lester lying there and started to explain.

"We received an alert from your window alarm and we knew that you were on a date with Lester so I came to check it out. I didn't expect you back so soon and then this bozo here comes in and tackles me. I reacted and next thing you know he is under me."

Tank was blushing. It was hard to see but I could tell. I started laughing. I couldn't help it. All three of the men were looking at me like I was crazy.

"Little Girl what is your problem? I just told you that someone broke in your apartment and you are laughing."

"I'm sorry Tank, really, but to see you and Lester tangled up like lovers on the floor was just too much. Wait until I tell Lula. She will get such a kick out of this. I wish I would have had my camera." Wait, I slowly stopped laughing. Did he say that someone actually broke into my apartment? Shit, now what? I wasn't home lately and I haven't picked up any stalkers that I know of. Maybe it was a random break in though with my luck I doubt it. I finally was calm enough well I wasn't laughing but the shaking started and Diesel grabbed me. I was stronger than this. What was my problem lately? I mean I have had scores of stalkers. I have been kidnapped, drugged, stabbed and almost raped. I am strong. This never happens to me. Diesel picked me up and set me on the sofa well, technically I was in his lap and he was on the sofa but you understand.

"Steph you have been through this before. As soon as you are calm enough we can go look in your bedroom and see what has been taken." Lester was being so calm and collected.

"I'm calm." I said pulling away from Diesel and standing up. I followed Tank into the bedroom.

When I walked in the first thing I noticed was that my sheets were cut and so was my mattress. Well I guess since money is no object now I could buy a better bed. Oh I could picture it now. I could get a king size pillow top so soft it would be like sleeping on a cloud. I must have looked dazed because I came to with Lester waving his hand in front of my face.

"Stop it. Jeez I was just thinking." I swatted Lester and continued to look around my room. The mirror was broken and my closet was in shambles. I also noticed that there was a red substance all over the clothes and shoes. I looked at Tank and Lester.

"Is that blood?" I could feel my face drain of all color. Lester looked where I pointed and then nodded at Diesel who scooped me up and took me out of the room. Diesel didn't stop in the living room but instead took me out of the apartment, down the stairs and tucked me into my car. He went around the other side and hopped in starting the car and turning on the heat. We sat there in silence until I noticed the flashing red and blue pulling into the lot.

"Sunshine, Lester called the police. Are you doing ok?" I looked over at Diesel and moved over to snuggle into his side. Diesel put his arm around me and snuggled me into his side kissing the top of my head. I felt safe, secure and warm with Diesel. I loved him. I sighed heavily before speaking.

"D, why does this always happen to me? I mean I was minding my own business, happy as a clam and BAM, I am back into the horror story." Diesel slid his seat all the way back and picked me up setting me on his lap.

"For all we know the person is after me or Les or any of the other people in your life or it was a random break in and the person cut themselves when they broke the window." Diesel had a point but I was so sure in his theories.

"Can we go somewhere else tonight? I really don't want to stay here anymore." I thought about it and I made a decision. This was a Stephanie Plum decision, which would usually result in trouble for me and for who ever else was involved. "Diesel, can we get a place together? A house where no one else know about except maybe Lester and the guys and we would not have to worry all the time. I want a place where you could be you and pop without fear and I could be me and not have to worry about people breaking in." I was hitting a stride and started talking faster.

"Oh and I want kitchen counters a good height, you know just about the top of your thighs so you won't have to bend or stretch and nice padded rug and a fireplace. Oh my think of how we can break everything in with no cameras around to watch us. C'mon D, let's go now. I love you so much and can't wait to begin our lives together." I stopped to catch my breathe when Diesel grabbed me and kissed me senseless.

"Do you really want to do this?" Diesel asked me.

"D, I so want to do this." I was so excited.

Just then there was a loud bang on the window causing both Diesel and I too jump. I looked out to see Joe Morelli grimacing and motioning for one of us to roll the window down.

"Cupcake, I need your statement. Get out of this guys car and come with me." Jeez Joe was being a jerk. Well I can be a jerk right back.

"Sorry Joe but this is my car and I am nice and warm where I am." Joe's face was getting red and I could feel Diesel smiling against my shoulder.

"Stephanie, where did you get this car? Let me guess Manoso and his goon squad bought you this for services rendered?" I felt Diesel growl in my shoulder. "Let's go Cupcake. Get off the guy and let's go." I was starting to go into rhino mode.

"Listen up Joe. This is my car that was bought with my money and this guy you keep referring to is my guy, my Diesel and we are moving in together. Jeez get over it." Joe's hands and arms started to flail as his face became purple and he started to yell.

"What Rangeman didn't want you so now you found someone else? Who is this guy anyway? Jesus Stephanie. Why don't you just come home with me? You know he will just dump you anyway." I felt as much as saw Diesel move from underneath me and out of the car shutting the door and in effect keeping me in the car. Joe moved back and I looked between them. Diesel was taller than Joe by about 4 inches and he was built bigger and better than Joe. I saw Eddie, my cousin by marriage and a fellow cop of Joe's come towards the pair.

"Listen up Morelli, just because you couldn't see the treasure in right in front you doesn't mean that other people don't. Also Stephanie is with me and you will not threaten or talk to her that way again."

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are but this badge says I will talk to her however I want to and there is nothing you can do about it." By this time Joe was poking Diesel in the chest and Diesel looked like he was ready to blow a gasket. Eddie came up behind Diesel and glared at Joe.

"Do you know what Morelli? If you keep talking like that to people you are going to talk yourself right out of a job." Diesel was threatening Joe and now was when Eddie jumped in.

"You need to back off of Steph and her friend" Eddie told Joe.

"Why the fuck should I?" Joe screamed at Eddie. Boy he was really getting out of control. Eddie stepped to Joe's face and didn't back down.

"Because Steph's guy is untouchable according to the Chief and he is squeaky clean."

"First the Rangemen and now this guy who the fuck can I touch?" Eddie stood his ground in front of Joe.

"Chief also said you aren't even supposed to be here. This is not your assigned area so you are in essence out of jurisdiction and he said you should get back there."

"Steph is my girlfriend so I will be where and whenever she is when she is involved in something like this." Eddie put his hand on Joe's shoulder.

"Joe, Steph hasn't been your girlfriend for a long while and you need to move on. In fact I thought you did. She is with Diesel and she loves him. Frank and Helen have accepted him and you should to." Eddie turned Joe around and winked at me and Diesel as he guided Joe back to his car. Diesel turned to me and leaned through the window.

"Now where were we?"


	8. Chapter 8

**OWNED BY J.E. - I just play around with them. I am so sorry that updates are slowing but with real life and working 2 jobs I am mucho busy. **

Last Time:

"Joe, Steph hasn't been your girlfriend for a long while and you need to move on. In fact I thought you did. She is with Diesel and she loves him. Frank and Helen have accepted him and you should to." Eddie turned Joe around and winked at me and Diesel as he guided Joe back to his car. Diesel turned to me and leaned through the window.

"Now where were we?"

SPOV Continued….

The statements were over fairly quickly and then Diesel and I were off and running. Our first stop was the local Wal-mart. I know that usually I would head to the mall for clothes but remember this was after ten pm and of course the mall was closed and I needed stuff now. Diesel was hilarious. You would have thought that he had never been shopping before. When we entered the store Diesel received a smiley sticker from the greeter and grabbed a cart. I headed towards the hygiene aisles for shampoo, conditioner, deodorant, razors and body wash but I lost Diesel on the way. One minute he was there and the next he was gone. I gathered up my usual brands but at the last minute I decided on a different body wash. There was a sweet pea vanilla one that smelled divine.

I started wandering around the store picking up little odds and ends; a cami and tap pant set to sleep in tonight, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt for tomorrow and then I found Diesel. I was heading towards the undergarment section arms brimming with stuff and there stood Diesel in the panty section with a full cart. When I say full I mean full. I plopped my stuff down in the seat section before rummaging through the cart. Let's see men's jeans, t-shirts, two sweatshirts, hygiene products, hey wait when was he over there and why didn't I see him, anyway I digress, chips, cookies, tastycakes, hmmm my favorite, and panties, lots and lots of women's panties.

"Umm D, are you trying to tell me something here?" Diesel looked at me as I held up about five pair of thongs.

"Yes, I am" he smirked.

"Would that be that you like to wear women's underclothes? Not that it matters to me. I was really just wondering." Diesel's face was priceless. He mouth was opening and closing before he seemed to gather his wits.

"No way Sunshine, these are for you because believe me when I say that you will need a constant supply of new ones to replace all the ones I rip off of you." OK now it was my turn to gasp and be surprised. There had to be thirty pair of panties and thongs in the cart and to be honest I needed a new pair right now because the ones I had on were soaked through.

At this point Diesel grabbed the cart and we headed towards the check out. Did you know that this whole time I was not even sure where we were going to stay for the night? After we checked out, Diesel would not let me pay for anything, and made it to the car I finally broached the subject.

"Where are we staying tonight?" Diesel looked at me with a sense of mischief.

"Just sit back and enjoy the ride because I have a treat for you." By this time it was after eleven pm and I was exhausted. I had such a hard day and within five minutes I was out.

I woke up when the car stopped and I looked at the dashboard. It was nearly one in the morning and I was tired and cranky. I nearly punched Diesel in the nose when he shook me awake.

"C'mon Sunshine, let's get you to bed." Diesel gathered me in his arms bridal style and carried me into a beautiful house. He never put me down as we climbed the stairs and headed into what I assumed was the master bedroom. There was a soft glow from a bedside lamp and I could see that the room was beautifully decorated in what I like to call ocean tones of whites, blues and greens. The king size bed was a wicker sleigh style and when Diesel placed me down on it I was in heaven. The mattress felt like it would fit right to my body. On the opposite wall was sliding glass doors but it was so dark I couldn't see what was behind them. Diesel had already brought in our Wal-mart bags and I grabbed the one with the bathroom stuff in and headed towards what I hoped was the bathroom door. Ta-da I was right for once. I quickly stripped and jumped into the shower and after a few minutes of trying to figure out how to work the outer space contraption that turned it on I was relaxing under a hot spray. I finished quickly and went back to the bedroom.

When I walked in the bedside light still glowed softly and the bed had been turned down. There was a glass of what I thought was tea on the table waiting for me but the one thing that took my breath away was the sound of the ocean and the smell of the salt air wafting through the open sliding doors. Diesel walked in just as I was climbing under the covers.

"Do you like it?" he asked earnestly.

"I love it. Only you would realize that I needed to be here and make it happen. I love you."

"I love you too. Now you go to sleep while I grab a quick shower." Diesel went into the bathroom humming to himself. After about ten minutes I felt the bed dip and a warm body spoon mine. Knowing that I was safe, secure and loved I drifted off to sleep immediately.

I woke up in the morning and felt the emptiness of the place next to me but I smelled coffee. I went into the bathroom and took care of business, dressed and headed off in search of the wonderful nectar I smelled. There were two sets of stairs at either end of the hall. The first set we had come up last night came from the front hall downstairs and I knew in houses like this that the second set likely led to the kitchen. I walked down the stairs and was right they led into the kitchen. I found a cup next to the coffee maker with a note.

Sunshine,

I had to run out for a little bit and should be back soon. If you wake up before I get back relax and look around. From your reactions last night I really think that you will love the house.

Love You,

D

I poured myself some coffee and went out the door and onto the attached deck. There were tables and chairs but I chose to sit on the lowest step and bury my bare feet in the sand. It's not every day I can have my morning coffee on the beach. I sat there enjoying the sights and sounds for about a half hour before I heard someone on the deck. Diesel sounded frantic. He was moving quickly in and out the door. I heard him call my name in the house several times before coming back outside. It was then I realized that he couldn't see me.

"I'm down here you big lug." Diesel bounded down the steps stopping and sitting behind me with a leg on either side of me. He put his arms around me and kissed my hair as if he was reassuring himself that I was actually here.

"Sunshine, I was so afraid you left me." Aww poor D, I really hadn't wanted for him to feel that way.

"No way. You are stuck with me forever. I just came down here to sink my feet in the sand and enjoy my morning coffee. It's not all the time that I get to do this and I wanted to cherish all the time here before we have to pack up and leave." I looked back at Diesel and he smiled.

"I brought back breakfast. Shall we eat on the deck or would you like it down here?"

"On the deck please." I stood and grabbed his hand pulling him up. I bent over to grab my cup and Diesel grunted before motioning me to go ahead of him up the stairs. I looked back and saw that my butt had all Diesel's attention. No wonder he wanted me to go first. I laughed to myself and put just a little extra wiggle in my step and hopped up on the last step. Diesel grabbed me from behind tapping my ass before we sat and had breakfast from the local diner. After breakfast Diesel showed me around the house.

We started in the kitchen. The kitchen was open and airy with counters at two different heights. There was a huge range with six burners and a double sink in front of a huge picture window that looked out over the beach right to the ocean. All the appliances were white and the kitchen was done in the muted colors of the blue and greens bringing the ocean feel inside. We headed into the dining room that was big and bright but very relaxing. I could picture the white washed wood of the set with my family around it. By family I mean Lester and the guys. After the dining room we went down three steps to a sunken living room. There was a fireplace focus point and the room was furnished with a big comfy sectional in light colors. Above the fireplace was a sixty inch plasma television. I know the guys would love that. We should really set up a weekend with the guys down here.

There were two other rooms and a utility closet on the first floor. The one room was set up as an office and the other was a sitting room slash library. It was so comfy and invited. We headed to the second floor where there were four bedrooms each with an en suite bathroom. Two of the bedrooms were complete, this included the master, and the other two were empty but they were ready for furniture. Diesel then took me to the third floor.

"This is the floor that you will absolutely love" Diesel stated with a smile. I opened the door at the top of the steps and walked into a game room. I loved it. There was a huge TV, a pool table, a pinball machine which happened to be from the Cops TV show, a wet bar and the piece de resistance doors that led on to a third floor deck that had built in seating, a hot tub and chimnea in the center. It was gorgeous. Diesel dragged me back inside and there were two more bedrooms. One was fully furnished with two twin beds and the other had a queen bed. There was a bathroom between connecting the two.

"D, this house is amazing. I wish we could stay longer. This is my dream house." Diesel was smiling from ear to ear.

"Well my dear let us go downstairs and see what we can see." Diesel was acting very weird. We headed down the stairs and back to the kitchen. Diesel picked up a folder that I hadn't noticed there before and ushered me into the living room sitting on the sectional and pulling me down next to him. He opened the folder and I almost fainted at the sight.


	9. Chapter 9

**OWNED BY J.E. - I just play around with them. I am so sorry that updates are slowing but with real life and working 2 jobs I am mucho busy. **

Last Time:

"Well my dear let us go downstairs and see what we can see." Diesel was acting very weird. We headed down the stairs and back to the kitchen. Diesel picked up a folder that I hadn't noticed there before and ushered me into the living room sitting on the sectional and pulling me down next to him. He opened the folder and I almost fainted at the sight.

SPOV Continued…..

"I can't believe you bought a house." I was jumping up and down clapping in glee. "I can't believe you bought this house."

"Umm, did you look at the deed?" Diesel asked nonchalantly.

"Just a glance. Why?" Diesel opened the paperwork and pointed out the place he wanted me to look at. I felt my eyes grow big and my heart speed up. There in black and white on the temporary deed was my name. I mean my name was right next to Diesel's. We now co-owned a house that was on the beach that is everything that I ever wanted.

"D, Did you seriously buy us a house?" He just smiled at me so I jumped on his lap straddling his legs and kissing him with everything I had. All of a sudden there was banging from the front door. How is it every single time I start to get hot and heavy with my boyfriend someone bangs on something?

"Who the hell could that be? I mean c'mon who knows we are here?" Diesel set me off his lap and stood up quickly adjusting himself.

Diesel walked to the door and I quickly followed behind him. He opened the door to reveal Lester. I jumped from behind Diesel to yell at Lester.

"God damn it Lester! How comes every time I am ready to get laid someone bangs one something? Jeez would you guys get a life so I can get an orgasm?" My rant finally wound down and I jumped on Lester and hugged my best friend. I let him go and leaned back against Diesel's chest.

"Hey Les, please come in to our home." Lester busted up laughing.

"Give it up Steph. There is no way you are that polite, especially with me, and thanks for inviting me in but I have already been here and I have my own key." My mouth dropped and Lester pushed it closed with his hand. "I also have chosen my room already; my bedroom is the one on the third floor with the big bed."

Diesel and Lester fist bumped and Les walked passed us and into the kitchen. He opened the take out boxes and started eating the leftovers from breakfast. This didn't bug me. It was just how Lester and I were. After he swallowed his mouth full of cold scrambled eggs, ill, he proceeded with his reason for barging in.

"We received the report from your apartment break in and you have acquired another stalker." I swayed and felt dizzy. Why couldn't people leave me alone? I was a good girl. I just did my job. Yes I put people in jail but if they followed the rules in the first place I would not have to. All of a sudden there were black spots behind my eyes and I my knees felt weak. All I knew is that someone was going to take me away from my happiness and I didn't want to go and then all was black.

I woke up on the sofa surrounded by three men. He wait I didn't know Bobby was here. I wondered when he got here. I looked at their faces and they all looked worried. Diesel was closest. He was kneeling on the floor next to me holding my hand and brushing his thumb across mine.

"Sunshine, how do you feel?" I looked at him. With the exception of a slight headache I felt fine.

"Fine, what happened?" I tried to sit up only to have Bobby gently push me back down. I sighed and remained lying down.

"Well, I came over and told you that you have a new stalker. You seemed OK but then you fainted. Diesel caught you and carried you in here and I called Bobby."

"So tell me about my stalker."

"As far as we can tell it is a relation of Stiva's. His fingerprints were everywhere. By the way that was not human blood in your closet but it was real blood it was just from a cow." Eww that was gross.

"Is anything in my closet salvageable?" Lester smiled and Bobby laughed.

"You have a stalker and all you are worried about is if your closet is salvageable?" Diesel asked in a huff.

"Hey I have expensive shoes in there. Do you know how hard it is to get a good pair of shoes and how long I have to save for them?" Diesel smiled at me.

"You do remember that you have the money to get whatever shoes you want now?" Huh, oh yeah thanks to Lester I have all the money I need. Well then I have a brilliant idea.

"Guys, you can take care of the stalker. Since thanks to Lester I don't have to work anymore I think that I will hole up in my house for a while." The guys all looked at me in shock. "Can you get Hector over here for an install and can you have Tank right up a Rangeman contract for monitoring my house? Also, since I can't walk around the mall in Trenton can we go to Manhattan and shop? I mean I need clothes thanks to the stupid stalker so why not?"

"Ok Steph, I already called Hector and he is on his way with the necessary equipment so we are free to leave" Lester was a doll and I just loved him. He always thought ahead and knew what I was thinking. I wish I could trade Val for Lester. Having Lester for a brother would have been so much better than having Val the Perfect for a sister.

Diesel grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. We got to the bedroom and Diesel turned around and slammed me against the wall. I felt the urgency surrounding us as he slammed my hands above my head trapping me. He kissed me with a ferociousness that I only felt comfortable with due to knowing I was safe with Diesel. He left my bruised lips and trailed kisses down my neck sucking and nipping as he went. My hands were let go only to have my shirt removed so Diesel could have access to go lower. As I felt his lips savor my nipple through my bra I became as desperate as he was. I wrenched my hands from the entrapment of his and grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt pulling it over his head. As I reached for the button on his jeans he reached for the button on mine and in no time we were both naked.

"Steph, I don't know how slow I can go. I need you now."

"I don't care just take me anyway you want me."

Diesel picked me up and carried me to the bed throwing me down and pouncing on top of me. He continued to lick and nip by body in the most delectable places. His fingers soon found my nub and I almost screamed in pleasure just from one touch.

"Are you this wet for me?" Diesel asked while running two fingers down my soaked slit.

"Only for you D, always and forever only for you." Diesel moved over me and I felt his hardness at my opening.

"Are you ready?" I couldn't speak to answer his question so I just nodded and with one stroke Diesel pushed me over the edge into oblivion.

Two hours later sated, showered and dressed we walked hand in hand down the stairs. Smiling at each other we looked at the guys, who were smirking at us.

"Ok you two, let's head out. We have been waiting for about two hours" Lester stated snidely but with humor. Bobby, Lester, Diesel and I all headed out and into a big black hummer and were on our way to New York.

I fell asleep as usual and once we arrived I noticed that we had pulled up at the plaza. Hmm I guess that is ok and I can afford it now. I hoped we got a room so that I could see the toy store across the street. Some people would love to see the park but I loved to see the kids coming out of the store so happy. Maybe I could wrangle a trip there out of the guys so I could get my nieces some toys. The guys herded me into the building and Diesel went to the desk. He returned with two keys. We headed to the elevator and Diesel put a key into the elevator and then hit the penthouse button. When we reached the top of the building the door opened to a small entry way with two doors. He handed one to Les.

"This one is for your suite. There are only two keys, the one you have and the one I have. Both keys will work in either door and they are required for entry through the elevator or the stairway doors. I have made arrangements for special keys so that not even the maid or manager can some up here unless we go down and escort them." Diesel completed his explanation to Les who nodded and seemed to be impressed that Diesel had thought that far ahead.

"Let's get acclimated and relax for a few minutes and then meet up to make a shopping plan" Les said smiling.

I could do nothing but nod. I was still so tired and just wanted to cuddle up next to Diesel for a few minutes.

"We'll meet in an hour" Diesel agreed.

I walked into the suite and was overcome. The suite was beautiful. Everything was so lush and polished. I walked into the living room area and sunk down on the sofa to relax. I shucked my shoes and pulled my feet up and under me and laid my head on the back pillow. Diesel sunk besides me pulling me into his warmth where I promptly fell asleep again. I woke with a start when I heard the door slam.

I looked around to get my bearings and it took a minute for me to remember the eventful morning I had endured.


	10. Chapter 10

**OWNED BY J.E. - I just play around with them. I am so sorry that updates are slowing but with real life and working 2 jobs I am mucho busy. **

Last Time:

I walked into the suite and was overcome. It was beautiful. Everything was so lush and polished. I walked into the living room area and sunk down on the sofa to relax. I shucked my shoes and pulled my feet up and under me and laid my head on the back pillow. Diesel sunk besides me pulling me into his warmth where I promptly fell asleep again. I woke with a start when I heard the door slam.

I looked around to get my bearings and it took a minute for me to remember the eventful morning I had endured.

SPOV Continued…

Lester walked into the room followed by Diesel and they were grinning.

"Steph, we have the whole night planned so I hope you are up for it" Lester said smoothly and boy did Lester look crazy. He had on this crazy outfit. I shook my head and pulled myself off the couch and into the bathroom. I took a quick shower and shuffled into the bedroom. There I found an outfit of a white skirt and pink shirt along with stockings and mary jane style shoes. Hmmm I had to remind myself to go with the flow. I dressed in the outfit and left my hair loose and curly before heading out to the living room. I was met by Diesel who was wearing khaki's, a white oxford and a jacket with an alligator on the pocket. I really had no idea what was going on but I though whatever was to happen will happen. At least I will be well protected. We headed out with minimal conversation to a waiting black hummer.

Once in the hummer I settled back and enjoyed the view. New York was always exciting to me but today even more than ever. Today I was here with the man I loved and wanted to spend the rest of my life with and my best friend and my family. We pulled up at a bar and the men got out and secured the perimeter before I was allowed entrance. I was ushered into the bar and up the stairs to a private room that overlooked Times Square. We were only on the second floor so it was like we were floating about the foot traffic. I saw the naked cowboy walk by and nudged Diesel. I grabbed a menu and looked at the offerings. Even though this looked like a bar it was definitely not typical bar food.

The waitress came by and took our drink orders but she never left the room. I saw her go to a phone and call the order in and a few minutes later a small elevator behind a table opened and she took the drinks out. Oh I got it. It was a dumbwaiter. Diesel noticed where I was looking.

"The room is completely secured including bullet proof glass and a server who that has passed background checks and who carries." I nodded at Diesel so he would continue. "When we leave here we are heading to Macy's where I have reserved a private buying room which will also be secure. If you want to go out on the sales floor Lester and Bobby will be going with you but you cannot try on clothes in the regular dressing room because we are not able to secure the rooms from other people." I shook my head agreeing. The waitress came up with another round of drinks and took our entrée order. By the second drink I had finally found my voice.

"So gentlemen, what is the game plan for tonight?" They all turned and looked at me as if they had never heard me speak before. "What, I just asked a question?"

Lester started laughing and then the others joined in.

"It's just that we haven't heard you say anything all day and you just blurt out a question in the middle of our conversation" Bobby said.

Wow I didn't even hear them having a conversation. Maybe I have been stuck in my head to long.

We finished dinner and the jovial conversation and headed to Macy's. I shopped for three hours and by that time I was exhausted and I yawned.

"None of that Stephanie we have a special evening planned" Bobby stated earnestly. They still hadn't told me where we were going. The guys hustled me into the limo and we were off. We drove to what I thought was a seedy side of time and pulled up to a dilapidated theatre. We got out and went inside where we were ushered into a box off one side. We had a perfect view of the screen. The inside of the theatre was once for live shows but had been turned into a movie theatre. Bobby left and came back with a box of food and then another box with umbrellas and squirt guns. I was growing more and more confused.

While we ate people started entering the theatre and wow were the dressed out of this world. I finally figured it out. Diesel and I were dressed like Brad and Janet! Lester was dressed like Riff Raff. We were at a Rocky Horror Picture show!

"Oh my GOD GUYS ! I can't believe you brought me to a Rocky Horror Picture Show. I am so excited. I have always wanted to go to one of these." All the guys started laughing. I smacked Diesel's arm and sat down to finish my food. Bobby really out did himself. He had ordered deli sandwiches, chips, pickles, and salads from some famous deli and they were the bomb. The noise was growing to a roar when the opening lips came on the screen and then the sound was massive. It was the best time I had ever had in a movie theatre. People were acting out each and every part it was crazy and insane and I loved every minute of it.

At the end of the night I was spent. I could barely make it to the limo and in fact Diesel had picked me up and carried me when we were about half way out of the theatre. Once we were in the limo I was out. I don't even remember getting back to the hotel and into bed. I was so disappointed when I woke up the next morning in a t-shirt and nothing else to a cold bed. I still felt exhausted but I knew that with the upheaval my life had been in the last few days that was normal.

I heard talking in the living room and after slipping on some panties I went in search of whoever was making the noise. I walked in and saw Lester and Diesel conversing rather loudly about my safety. I just leaned against the wall and listened.

"She needs twenty four hour protection and a man with her all the time" Lester yelled vehemently.

"Not in our house. Our house is built like a fortress with bullet proof windows and doors. Hell even the walls are lined and no one can get in without the special code that only you and I know. Hell I haven't even given it to Steph yet because I haven't had time to teach her how to work it" Diesel responded just as loudly. In a softer voice he said "look I know you love her just as much as I do but in a different way and you should know that I would never let anything at all happen to her. Lester she is my life."

"I know dumbass but honestly I am scared. Steph is the only family I have left and I will do anything for her. If I lose her I lose everything." Wow Lester, who had also quieted down by now, was almost crying. I decided to liven up the place.

"You are both dumbasses." Two heads jerked up and looked my way both taking in the fact that I was wearing panties and a t-shirt. Diesel grinned and his eyes visibly darkened, Lester had a go put some clothes on look about him.

"First of all I will make the decisions on my security. I am a grown woman. Secondly, our house is plenty safe and Les if you want to move in that is fine but understand that Diesel and I need our alone time so you might be relegated to your set of rooms." Diesel and Lester just looked at me. "Lastly, can we go home yet? I have more than enough clothes and honestly since you and I became an item D we have done everything but relax. I really just need some time to power down with you."

Diesel smiled and said "Sure thing Sunshine" before turning to Lester and saying "let's pack it in and take Sunshine home". To which Lester nodded and walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 11

**OWNED BY J.E. - I just play around with them. I am so sorry that updates are slowing but with real life and working 2 jobs I am mucho busy. **

Last Time:

Diesel smiled and said "Sure thing Sunshine" before turning to Lester and saying "let's pack it in and take Sunshine home". To which Lester nodded and walked out of the room.

SPOV Continued… 3 Months Later

It has been three months and we have officially moved in together. I have given up my apartment and Diesel, well; I guess you could say that Diesel popped all his things from wherever they were. Lester has moved in with us permanently with our permission of course. He has taken the third floor over completely and given up his Rangeman apartment. It is honestly fine with us and in fact I am hoping he stays forever. Things have quieted down and we have not heard from my stalker for a while but the guys are erring on the side of caution and keeping me safe. I really have learned not to mind.

Today I have a doctor's appointment and Bobby is taking me. Diesel works from home and it is really hard to keep things from him so I took Bobby into my confidence and he thinks that I am running to Rangeman to help out with a search. We left in plenty of time and Bobby escorted me in to the office. I checked in and sat in the waiting room with Bobby right next to me. My leg was bouncing uncontrollably.

"Are you Ok Steph?" Bobby asked.

"I am nervous as hell. If what I think is true what is Diesel going to think?" I looked at Bobby and he threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close kissing the top of my hair.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" I shook my head slowly. It's not that I didn't want Bobby in with me but this was a gynecologist and I really didn't think that anyone should have to see me from that angle. Well, anyone besides Diesel that is. That thought brought a silent chuckle. The nurse came and called my name. I moved to follow her.

"OK dear, please strip completely and put the gown on with the opening in the front." The nurse seemed so nice. "After you are changed please push this button and the doctor will know that you are ready and be in." She gestured towards the button before she left with the door closing with a soft click behind her.

I quickly changed or should I say got naked and pushed the button. I sat there for what felt like hours but was really just a few minutes before the doctor came in. I loved my doctor. She was so personable and nice.

"Hi Stephanie, What can I do for you today?" Dr. Gray said cheerfully.

"Well Doc, I missed my period. I was supposed to get it five days ago and it never came. I don't understand I am as regular as Christmas is always December 25th. I am using the regular birth control that I always have but we don't use anything else." I was rambling and I knew it.

"Calm down Stephanie. Let's take a look and see what is going on. Lay back." I listened to the doctor and lay back on the table. She proceeded to perform a check up and then instructed me to pee in a cup showing me the bathroom in the corner of the room. I went into the tiny bathroom and followed the instructions listed including putting the cup in the little door and pushing the button next to it. I finished up and washed my hands and went out to wait for the doctor yet again. I was just growing uncomfortable when Dr. Gray entered with a smile.

"Well, mommy your suspicions were right. Let's get you an ultrasound downstairs to see how far along you are." Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. I am PREGNANT. I started breathing heavily. "Would you like be to go get the person that brought you?" I nodded my head at the doctor who proceeded to leave after letting me know I could get dressed.

I hurriedly swapped the gown for my jeans and t-shirt and just finished when Bobby walked in.

"We are going downstairs for an ultrasound and I want you to come with?"

"Umm Steph not that I don't want to go with you but shouldn't Diesel be here with you? I mean if this was my baby I would not want someone else seeing the picture of my kid for the first time."

"OK then you call Diesel and ask him to meet me here. I will stall as long as I can."

Bobby picked up his phone while I went downstairs into the ultrasound waiting area. I saw that there were quite a few people waiting ahead of me so I had plenty of time to get nervous waiting for Diesel. How was he going to take it? Would he hate me? Would he leave me? No he wouldn't hate or leave me. If anything he will be out of his mind happy. My legs were bouncing and every time I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs I flinched and my heart raced.

After about a half hour of this I heard the tell tale thump of work boots coming down the stairs and I was too afraid to turn around. Just then a nurse came out and called my name.

"Stephanie Plum" I stood up and felt Diesel right behind me as I walked towards her. She led us into the office. "Ok Ms. Plum, climb up here and lower your pants and pull up your shirt." She handed me a half sheet for modesty. "The technologist will be right with you." With that she walked out and left me alone with my fears and Diesel.

Diesel watched as I did as I was told and as I was lying back into position he grabbed my hand never saying a word. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Sunshine, what's going on? Are you sick?"

I was about to answer when the technologists opened the door. She was an older woman and she hustled in and around the table in a no nonsense manner. She grabbed what looked like a price scanner and a bottle before removing the sheet.

"This will be cold. I'm sorry about that." She squirted some hideous slime on my belly. She picked up the scanner and started pressing here and there hitting buttons the whole time. I was looking at Diesel and he was looking at the screen mesmerized.

"OK dear, here are your two little ones. From the measurements I would say you are about 4 weeks along but because you have two in there you will most likely grow quicker than a single pregnancy." I barely heard a word she said because I was looking at Diesel who had tears of joy streaming down his face. I have never seen such rapture before and I am so glad that Bobby had called him.


	12. Chapter 12

**OWNED BY J.E. - I just play around with them. I am so sorry that updates are slowing but with real life and working 2 jobs I am mucho busy. **

Last Time:

"This will be cold. I'm sorry about that." She squirted some hideous slime on my belly. She picked up the scanner and started pressing here and there hitting buttons the whole time. I was looking at Diesel and he was looking at the screen mesmerized.

"OK dear, here are your two little ones. From the measurements I would say you are about 4 weeks along but because you have two in there you will most likely grow quicker than a single pregnancy." I barely heard a word she said because I was looking at Diesel who had tears of joy streaming down his face. I have never seen such rapture before and I am so glad that Bobby had called him.

SPOV Continued….

I finally realized what the technologist said.

"Wait did you say two?"

"Yes, there are definitely two." I looked up at Diesel again. By now the tears had stopped but he still looked stunned and happy.

"D I wasn't going to tell you like this but we are having a baby. Well, I guess we are having two babies." Diesel was gazing at the screen. Just staring. It was almost like he was in a trance. "Can you hear me?" I asked him while squeezing his hand a little for reassurance.

"Sunshine, not only can I hear you I can see the two miracles that we have created on the screen. I never want to stop looking. Stephanie, I know that we haven't been together that long but I am so happy." He looked from the screen to my eyes. "Can I call Bobby in to see?" I was so happy that he wanted to share the joy.

"Of course you can." I turned towards the technologist. "Is that OK?" She smiled at the two of us and nodded her head.

When Diesel left to go find Bobby the tech apologized to me. She had no clue that Diesel was not aware that I might be pregnant. I assured her that it was fine. It was a surprise and not quite the way I wanted to tell him but it was beautiful and the look on his face was priceless. I put assuage the technologist by letting her know that it was OK and then laid there relaxing for a few minutes before Bobby came in.

Bobby was just as excited as Diesel when he saw the monitor and the pictures that the technologist printed out. We finished up and I cleaned the goop off my belly and out we went.

When we arrived back at the house Lester was sitting not so patiently in the kitchen. When I walked in he was drumming his fingers, bouncing his knees and shifting from side to side. He looked up expectantly.

"Where have you been? What the hell's going on? Why did Diesel run out of here when Bobby called him? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH MY BEST FRIEND?"

I didn't realize Lester was so upset and honestly I am unsure what he is so upset with. Diesel and Bobby slightly in front of me as if they were protecting me which set Lester off more.

"Jesus, Do you really think I would hurt Steph? I just want to know what is going on. Steph has been especially secretive and she is never that way with me. I just need to know that she is OK." Lester looked so lost and forlorn that I started to cry. I pushed past Bobby and Diesel and wrapped my arms around Lester.

"Les, I am fine. I have an issue that I was coming home to tell you about. Well apparently two issues that I have to tell you about. Come in to the living room and let's get comfortable." I pulled Lester up and keeping hold of his one hand and grabbing Diesel's I pulled them into the living room and pushed them onto the couch. I sat in the chair across from them and Bobby stood behind me.

"OK Lester here goes. You are going to be an uncle twice over." Lester's eyes got big.

"How?" one simple word dropped out of his mouth as it hung wide open. Bobby started laughing and I couldn't help but join in. Lester's face was priceless. Bobby being the medic decided to explain.

"You see Lester when a man and a woman have sex the man releases sperm." Lester held up his hand.

"Not that you idiot. I mean who is pregnant?" I laughed loudly before raising my hand.

"That would be me." Lester's eyes grew wide. He looked like that cartoon wolf that had seen the female wolf. He brought his hands to his hair and slumped down gripping his hair.

"OK so how can I be an uncle twice over? Who else is pregnant?" I turned red and again raised my hand.

"Jesus Steph stop raising your hand and just tell me what is going on."

"I am having twins."

This announcement caused Lester to jump up and whoop. He started babbling to himself making lists if what he needed to do and how it needed to be done. Diesel, Bobby and I just watched as Lester paced back and forth and back and forth. Bobby had finally had enough and stopped him.

"Les, knock it off. Jeez Steph has at least seven more months so that is plenty of time and we don't even know what she is having or if she is even going to find out. Just calm down and relax." I nodded to Diesel who grabbed Les's hand and pulled him down. Diesel nodded towards Les and Bobby.

"We have a question for you two." They both nodded at Diesel.

"We talked in the car on the way home and we would like you two to be the Godfather's of our babies." Bobby turned red while nodding vigorously and Lester looked dumbfounded.

"Do you mean it?" Lester asked looking at Diesel.

"Of course, you are Steph's best friend and our family. Bobby is as well. We don't know what we would do without you." Diesel's little speech was so heart felt I teared up. Bobby noticed and placed his hand on my shoulder squeezing gently to show his support.

Lester sat there stunned. "It will be an honor. I will be the best Godfather ever and I will protect them with my life." Bobby nodded in agreement and I felt my heart swell. Yes having two godfather's instead of one godfather and one godmother is a little different but then again my whole family is different. The more I thought about it the happier I became. With Bobby and Lester protecting my children they would know limitless love and sheltered but yet they would help them fly and be themselves. This was the best decision I think that I had ever made.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry its been a while but my brain has short circuited and I had BAD writes block and a basic disinterest. All JE's I just play with them. **

The time flew by so fast. I have a constant contingent of Merry Men coming through the house as they did what they call baby proofing. I swear if I saw one more plug cover or cabinet lock I was going to kill someone. They had bought what they considered the best. In other words I couldn't work anything. I went to plug in a new hair dryer and discover that the plug cover actually covered the whole outlet and needed a hex key in order to be opened. Of course Diesel and Les were both gone so I ended up with frizzy hair the entire day. I was so mad. Then I noticed that went I entered the living room the lights automatically dimmed. Well, apparently Hector thought that my lights were to bright for a baby's eyes so he put sensors in so when I entered the room the lights would dim. Oh and don't forget that the toilet seat automatically lowered and locked. In order to open it you had to hit a button on either side. Try telling that to the two beans jumping on my bladder. These guys were nuts.

The nursery was complete thanks to Ella. Once Ella found out that I was having a gentleman's pair she went crazy. The nurseries were beautiful. Ella was so crafty and she was a true artist. She hand painted murals above each crib with the baby's names. On one side was Pippa Madeline and on the other Michael Phillip. Both were beautiful done with small woodland creatures peeking out in various places. The cribs were identical and the bedding handmade, Pippa's in pink and Mikey's in green. The room was huge and color tones were gorgeous. Hector came in and put two unobtrusive cameras with sound that connected to four hand sets that had a micro monitor and sound on them. In this one instance I was glad that Hector did not think that regular baby monitors were good enough. I could see the babies from anywhere as long as I had a hand set.

As I was approaching delivery things became even worse. Alone time was not allowed. Even in the bathroom I had various Merry Men knocking every fifteen minutes. If this kept up I was going to go insane. I finally confronted Diesel and Lester.

"Guys this isn't working." They both looked at me as if I was insane. They were sitting around the kitchen table mapping out traffic strategies for my trip to the hospital. They had different colors for different times of day and pages of various traffic patterns. These morons had put out traffic counters to monitor the flow.

"You are driving me crazy! All you do is follow me around and plan for the birth. I need some alone time. I need a clear house. I need to be able to take a bath and relax without constant interruption to make sure I am ok. Please send everyone else away for at least forty-eight hours. Guys, do you please understand?"

They were both looking at me before looking at each other and nodded. Lester left the room without saying a word and I heard him yell, "All out" and Diesel turned to me.

"Sunshine we will be alone, well, Lester will probably be in his apartment, for the next forty eight hours. Now what would be the first thing that you would like to do?"

I thought about it before voicing my decision, "First thing I want a two hour UNDISTURBED bath, with just me in the tub with a book and a cold glass of tea."

"I can so make sure that happens. You go get ready and grab a book I will fill the tub and turn down the lights" Diesel said.

So I did, I went to the bedroom, stripped, grabbed the latest Mary Janice Davidson book and sauntered, well as good a woman pregnant with twins could saunter, and headed into the bathroom. By the time I got there my bath was filled and there was an ice cold, sweating, glass of sweet tea sitting on the edge. The bubbles gave off a soothing vanilla scent and as I sank in to the warm water the scent wafted up my muscles involuntarily relaxed.

Diesel lived up to his word and for the next two hours I was undisturbed. When I left the tub I was relaxed and rejuvenated. Diesel was lying on the bed in our bedroom with his hands locked behind his head looking totally relaxed and I felt a little jealous. Here I am carrying the weight of two extra lives and he is relaxing. I tamped the jealousy when I saw that dinner was set up on the balcony. He had provided two of my favorite things, food and the beach and he threw in a little peace and quiet for good measure. The jealousy went away and I felt content. For once in my life I didn't want to move I was at ease just sitting here with the love of my life and the two little, well not so little anymore, beans in my belly.


	14. Chapter 14

**All JE's I just play with them. **

Last Time: Diesel lived up to his word and for the next two hours I was undisturbed. When I left the tub I was relaxed and rejuvenated. Diesel was lying on the bed in our bedroom with his hands locked behind his head looking totally relaxed and I felt a little jealous. Here I am carrying the weight of two extra lives and he is relaxing. I tamped the jealousy when I saw that dinner was set up on the balcony. He had provided two of my favorite things, food and the beach and he threw in a little peace and quiet for good measure. The jealousy went away and I felt content. For once in my life I didn't want to move I was at ease just sitting here with the love of my life and the two little, well not so little anymore, beans in my belly.

SPOV

The first twenty four hours we were alone and they were blissful. Then all hell broke loose. I woke up in a pool of water and yucky stuff on my beautiful mattress. What is it with me and beds? I finally got a dream mattress and then I ruin it. Well, anyway, I looked around for Diesel who was absent from the bedroom. I then made a really stupid move and I decided to get up and go look for him. I scooted to the side of the bed and attempted to stand up only to be brought right back down by pain tearing into my stomach running from my back to my front. Oh Shit I was alone and in labor. OK let me think. My phone is on the bedside table. I felt around the table trying to grab the phone without moving too much. I finally reached it as another pain hit. I flipped it open and hit speed dial one for Diesel. The phone went straight to voicemail. Shit Shit Shit…. OK I'll call Lester. I hit speed dial two and almost cried as my best friends voicemail picked up. Here I was stuck in bed in pain and no one was around.

After lying for about three minutes another pain hit and I resolved to call 911. Just as I picked up the phone to make the call I heard a small knock on the door. Thank God. I yelled, "Come in!" and in walked my lifesaver. Hector took in my look of desperation and the condition of the bed and scooped me up bridal style without a word. I felt safe. He raced down the stairs and put me into the back seat of his Rangeman vehicle and ran back in and grabbed my hospital bag before jumping in the car. We were on our way.

Hector drove quickly but with expertise and not even fifteen minutes later we were pulling up at the hospital. Hector left the car and carried me in sitting me right on the nurse's desk. I giggled and then gasped as a pain hit. I quickly explained that I was in labor and they immediately came around with a wheelchair. Hector loaded me into it and grabbed the handles giving the nurse a look that said, "I dare you to say anything". There were not many who argued with a Rangeman when they got that look. The nurse escorted us to Labor and Delivery and once I was registered and in a room I broached the problem of my missing men.

"Hector", I said hesitantly, "Do you know where Diesel is?" Hector looked at me and grudgingly shook his head but didn't say anything. I guess I have to be more direct. "Where is Diesel?" Hector looked stricken as he answered, "He is in jail."

"What the hell did you just say!" I yelled as Hector put his hands up in defense.

"Angel, all I know is that Lester is bailing him out. I notified Lester that I was bringing you here and what was going on." Hector really looked sad and I wasn't mad at him and it wasn't fair for me to take my anger out on him.

"Could you please call Ella? She is my substitute birthing coach and I need her." Hector ripped out his phone without a care about the hospital's no cell phone policy and placed the call. Within twenty minutes and four atomic squeezes to Hectors hand Ella appeared. She breezed in with a no nonsense air and immediately hustled Hector out the door.

Ella took over and the nurses deferred to all her decisions. She had called Lester and let him know that there was a time element involved and Les needed to get Diesel to the hospital as quickly as possible. I would probably deliver within the hour. I cried and I cried some more until Ella had enough.

"Alright, calm Stephanie" Ella said pulling out her mom face. "The doctor will be here shortly and then we will get these babies delivered."

"OK Ella I can do this I just wish Diesel was here." Just as I made my wish he popped into the room startling Ella. He rushed to my side and I didn't have it in my heart to be mad at him. Well that was until he dismissed Ella.

"Oh hell no, Ella is not going anywhere. She has been here this whole time while you were out getting arrested for who know what and she is going to be here to see her grandchildren born."

Diesel backed off and sat in a chair before saying, "OK Sunshine whatever you want."

Finally after a grueling 8 hours my little babies were here. Ella in the chair next to me holding Pippa while Mikey was cuddled between Diesel and I on the bed. Lester had just left to go home when I realized I still had no clue why Diesel had been in jail. I gazed up at him and his eyes were still bright with the tears he had shed when he held his children for the first time.

"D, please tell me why you were in jail instead of in bed with me this morning?" Diesel looked chagrined and his face turned bright red as he started to explain.

"Well, after you fell asleep last night I went to find Lester so he could help me set up a surprise for you for when you woke up. I went to his floor and he wasn't there so I decided to head outside and see if he was on the beach. Umm I forgot my keys and I couldn't find Lester and I didn't have my phone or identification on me so I thought I would climb over the gate and in doing so I was spotted by security." I stopped him there with my own question.

"Aren't they Rangeman?"

"Yes, actually they are but he was newer and since I didn't have ID he took no chances and called the cops." I couldn't help it I started to laugh. "So the cops came and I was cuffed and arrested for breaking and entering. So we get to the station and I finally got them to let me call Lester. He got there and we finally straightened the mess out and I popped here. Now you know the whole stupid story."

By the time he finished I was full out laughing. Oh my, that was so funny. I could just picture D and Lester trying to explain their way out of this one. I was so ready to get home and begin my life as a mom. I was thinking of rocking the babies in their state of the art nursery where I know that they are safe and protected with all their uncles watching over them.


End file.
